


phroggi_pp's wonderful adventures in fucking sapnap

by toaster_doodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, HELP THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ON AO3, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_doodles/pseuds/toaster_doodles
Summary: Sapnap has a stupid crush on another student in his class. Oh boy turns out they become a meme by donating to him on Twitch.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	phroggi_pp's wonderful adventures in fucking sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here please dont laugh at me. :(  
> title made by my friend eli  
> phroggi_pp's username made by my friend shark

I always wondered what they were listening to. They sat two rows in front of me in class- always seeming so focused on their work and stuff. While they listened to whatever it was they listened to, they would occassionally smile or suppress laughter. I found it adorable.

But I could never gather the courage to talk to them.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping me out of my concentration. I watched them get up and slide out of their chair, heading for the door. I got up as well, picking up all my things.

School was boring, but seeing them everyday made things better. I headed out of the room, walking down the hallway.

Dream, George, and I were scheduled to stream today. I headed out to my car, digging into my pocket for my keys.

I opened the car door and sat down with a sigh. I needed to think for a second. I didn't know why, but I felt kind of exhausted.

After I got home, I was greeted by Storm and Cash. I immediately flopped onto the couch, putting my stuff on the floor. God, I couldn't stop thinking about them... the way they smiled, and their little giggles, and the way they lightly brushed their hand in their hair when they got stumped by a question while they were working...

I lightly smacked my forehead against the arm of my couch. I needed to stop. Ugh. I needed to get ready to stream.

I got myself up and went to my room to set up, sitting in the chair with a sigh. I pulled up Discord on my monitor, and noticed and Dream and George were already in a call together. I quickly joined, putting my headphones on.

"-step-dream?"

"What?? You can't do that joke again! You already did it once! And that was enough!"

Ah, yes. Normal conversation.

I cleared my throat to indicate that I had joined the call. Dream was the first to greet me.

"Sapnap, I need you to tell him that the step-dream joke is old and banned!"

He sounded desperate. So I went along with it. "George..." I said, "do we really have to talk about this again?"

I could hear Dream and George both suppressing laughter. Before George could respond, Dream cut in. "Oh, hey, by the way, I'm already live."

"Oh, really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. Chat is going nuts over the step-dream thing," George added. "I'm also live over here. Better catch up to us, Sap."

I rolled my eyes and started setting things up. "Alright, chill. I'll start streaming."

Everything started off pretty normal, it was just a regular minecraft speedrun. Donations came in here and there.

"There's no way I'm going in there, dude," I said, in the middle of escaping from a mob of zombie piglins with Dream. George was laughing his absolute ass off, and Dream and I had blocked ourselves in.

"C'mon, Sapnap, you know you want to!" George teased, his character waiting patiently nearby. I glared at his nametag.

_phroggi_pp donated $20!_

_small tiny baby man with his teeny weeny wiener go fight the piglins_

I began reading the dono out loud. "Thanks for the $20 donation," I suppressed a snicker, "phroggi_pp. What the hell is that name?" I continued to read the donation. "Small tiny baby man with his teeny weeny..." My face turned red. "What?? That- that's not true! I- I don't have..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed. That was gonna get clipped.

George chuckled and Dream was laughing his ass off. "Why'd you get so defensive, Sapnap?" the former asked, attempting to suppress laughter. "It's true, isn't it?"

"It's not!" I shouted back, slamming my fist on the desk. Dream wheezed harder, and then came the sound of him falling out of his chair.

"Jesus, Dream, are you okay?" George asked through fits of laughter. Something clattered on Dream's end- him still wheezing- and the next sound was him slamming something on the table repeatedly.

After a few minutes of the green blob recollecting himself, things had finally calmed down.

"Oh, Jesus Christ-" Dream exhaled heavily. "I need to get some water. I'll be right back."

I tapped my fingers on the desk. "Have fun. And no, phroggi_pp, I don't have a teeny weeny wiener."

_phroggi_pp donated $20!_

_yeah okay sure snappicus mappicus tiny wiener baby man_

I could feel my ears turning red. Thank god I didn't have my webcam on. "Sh-shut up! I told you already!" I covered my face with my hands, even if nobody could see it already.

George chuckled. "phroggi_pp, stop sending him weird donos or Dream will end up dying from suffocation."

I giggled a little at the other man's comment.

_phroggi_pp donated $50!_

_fight the piglins coward <3_

I went back to the game. "Fine, I'll fight the piglins. If it'll make you stop." I mined through the netherack that was built around Dream and me before taking a few swings at the pig creatures. I let them kill Dream's character- which I knew I would get yelled at for later- and tried to lose them by running away.

I glanced at chat for a second. They were going crazy over phroggi_pp. It was insane. To say they were typing fast would be an understatement.

_phroggi_pp donated $20!_

_i said fight the piglins not run away from them dear simpnap ;)_

"If I try to fight them, I'll die!" I exclaimed, nearly falling into lava. I yelled in frustration, aggressively clicking my mouse to swing my sword at the oncoming zombie piglins. I got knocked back into lava. I sighed and pressed my head against my desk. The feeling of cool wood against my forehead was nice.

"Okay, I'm back. Why am I dead?" Oh dear, Dream was back. "Sapnap, why am I dead?"

I hesitated. "I got a lot of donos telling me to fight the piglins. And they killed you."

"Why didn't you block me in??"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!"

For the rest of the run, phroggi_pp didn't make an appearance, and everything went pretty smoothly. The three of us beat the ender dragon, and ended the stream around 10 pm. I was ready to pass out.

I got up from my desk and went to go brush my teeth. I was thinking about school- more specifically...

I placed my toothbrush back in the cup and looked in the mirror. God, I was red. Maybe I could sleep it off. But then I had school in the morning, and they would be there. Oh, whatever.

I headed to bed and hoped things would be better in the morning.


End file.
